


et lux perpetua luceat ei

by kalypsobean



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord, we pray for the ones left behind, that they may know You have their loved ones at Your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	et lux perpetua luceat ei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> Happy holidays to Brenda! I hope you like your gift.

It hits him anew when he folds the bulletin and reads the list of names on the back. _Joseph Reagan_ , it says, one Sunday a year.

It is never easier.

Jamie always cries during the Prayers of the Faithful, his voice going hoarse when he says _Lord hear our prayer_. Erin stays behind as everyone else files out; she stuffs a tightly folded five dollar bill in the slot and lights a candle, while he waits at the door. He walks out with her, making a joke they both know is stupid so she doesn't lose face in front of Nicky. Jamie sometimes waits, but not this year; it's his turn to cook and he's already in the car.

Danny has always been the oldest, but he used to be able to share the burden; now he holds it all in and plays his role, though he does it with an ache and an emptiness in his chest. 

Linda rubs his shoulder when he sits at the table; he leans into it, just for a moment. 

 

They settle in the sitting room, after, with Dad's scotch and enough glasses to go round.

"To Joe." They raise their glasses and drink.


End file.
